Mienshao
|} Mienshao (Japanese: コジョンド Kojondo) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 50. Biology Mienshao is a white and long bodied Pokémon with a small head and small, triangular ears. Its forehead has a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout. It possesses a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which have split ends. Its arms are almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in purple and split at the end. This arm fur is used as a weapon in battle and acts like a battle whip. Its torso has one purple ring of fur around its midsection. It also has purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resemble pants, and its bottom paws are clawed. It has a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, is tipped purple and split at its end. Mienshao is respectful and is usually seen training with its Trainer. In the anime Major appearances Mienshao made its anime debut in Search for the Clubultimate! under the ownership of Delbert. A Mienshao appeared in Evolution by Fire! under the ownership of Kylan where it battled Shamus in a Double Battle at a Battle Club. A Mienshao appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! as a test specimen of Colress. Minor appearances A Mienshao appeared in fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Marshal has a Mienshao that fought against Alder's in the . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Mienshao appears as the Burst form of Shin. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations ( only)}} ( only) Dragonspiral Tower}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope, Rugged Flats; Meadow: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F) Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 3}} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 110}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fledgling Field (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=620 |name2=Mienshao |type1-2=Fighting }} Sprites Trivia Origin Mienshao seems to be based on an and also seems to have drawn inspiration from as well as a variety of martial arts, such as and . The fur on its arms also resemble the ''shuixiu (水袖) or "water sleeves", which are long, white, flowing sleeves used by performers of s to express the emotions of their character. Name origin Mienshao may be a combination of and . Shao may also derive from シャオ shao (onomatopoeia of a weasel, the genus ermines are in). Kojondo may be a combination of オコジョ okojo (ermine) and or (a form of Japanese-based martial arts founded in the United States). In other languages and Taekwondo |fr=Shaofouine|frmeaning=From and |es=Mienshao|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wie-Shu|demeaning=From and |it=Mienshao|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비조도 Bizodo|komeaning=From , , , , and Tae Kwon Do |zh_cmn= 師父鼬 / 师父鼬 Shīfùyòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Master weasel" |ru=Миншао Minshao|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Wie-Shu fr:Shaofouine it:Mienshao ja:コジョンド pl:Mienshao zh:师父鼬